Fullmetal Titans
by EvaAvatarKorra
Summary: When Erwin Smith takes Eren Jaeger under his custody, he visits an old friend for advice. Roy Mustang. It is revealed that there is another Corps, formed by Alchemists, acting behind the Scouts. Erwin invites Roy and a group of selected soldiers to stay in the Scouting Legion's HQ to examin Eren. Two worlds collide as a double threat lies ahead. An old friendship is tested.
1. Prologue

The hallway was empty. Erwin was sitting with his back against the wall. Levi came and stood next to him.  
"Jaeger is with Shitty-glasses. They're waiting at the stables. Are you coming?" he asked the Commander. Erwin smirked.  
"Not quite yet. Levi, I trust you to take Eren to the HQ. I need to visit an old friend. Fortune has changed, my friend. And it's in our favor for the first time since the Walls were built"  
"Who are you going to visit?" asked the short man with a renewed interest.  
"Just an old comrade from the army"  
"No, not him! What do you need a Dog for?"  
"Let's just say I need some fire" said Erwin and walked towards the door.


	2. Dogs of the Military

Colonel Roy Mustang was hanging upside down from his 3DMG from a tree. Again.  
"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Hawkeye! I could use a hand up here!" he yelled. Riza looked up and sighed.

"Alright, sir, just wait a second" she replied. She took out her gun and shot the gear of her superior three times. A horrible squeak was heard and Roy fell on the ground with his back. Black Hayate, Riza's dog, run towards him and started licking his face.

"Well, I sure expected a whole different situation when they told me you got promoted, Mustang" he heard a voice from above. Roy pushed the dog away and got up. He turned towards the voice.

"And I sure expected you would have done something about that hideous haircut of yours after all these years. I've been telling you since we were sixteen, it's like a misplaced wig" answered the Colonel. Erwin raised his shoulders.

"What to do, the ladies like it that way" he answered and grabbed the Colonel's open palm "Three stars look good on you, Roy"

"You stopped visiting us a long time ago, Erwin. I suspect that there is some kind of an emergency that can't wait to be said in letters. Let's take this inside; we don't need the Cadets to be listening"

Colonel Roy Mustang was the head of a secret part of the military, a part that no one knew about, except the ones that form it. They were called the Bluebirds, because their uniforms were blue, and their specialization was Alchemy. The Bluebirds recruited and trained upcoming Alchemists as well as elite soldiers. It was because of the Bluebirds that mankind knew all they knew about Titans. The Scouts and the Alchemists were working together very often. The Scouting Legion was collecting trails and clues for the Titans from their expeditions and they were delivering them to the Bluebirds, who, with the assistance of Alchemy, understood the pieces and were putting them together. Because of the power Alchemy had and because practically anyone can become an Alchemist if trained correctly, the Military thought it best they kept the Bluebirds' existence a secret and give the Scouts the credit for all they "had discovered" about the Titans.

Roy and Erwin had met when they were both Cadets in training. Roy was taken for the Alchemists, but not before they could swear to each other eternal friendship and high expectations from themselves. Erwin to be Commander of the Scouts and Roy to become Furor, thus head of the Dogs. Some people called the Bluebirds Dogs of the Military because of the blind obedience they show to their superiors.

The HQ of the Dogs was in a forest of Wall Rose, near the village of Hermiha. They were as silent as possible. They would interfere in battle many times, but were always covered by the Scouts. Rumor had it that the Furor was one of the few who knew the secret of the Walls. But that was only rumors. And the matter Erwin had to discuss with his old friend was reality.

"No way you got to recruit an actual Titan!" yelled Roy, hitting his fist on the table. Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed.

"Take it easy on the table sir, the Government won't give us a new one if you break it" she reminded him. Erwin smirked.

"I wish I had an assistant like you, Lieutenant" he said. Riza smiled.

"I can lend you my dog any time, Commander" she answered. All three of them laughed.

"So, tell me everything about that Jaeger kid you have now, Erwin. You realize the Birds have to look at him, right?" said Roy, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that, old friend. Jaeger is under my custody in the condition that he is trained and used as a weapon in the next expedition beyond the Walls. This, in your information, is to happen very soon. We can pretend that his training is with Squad Levi and instead bring him to you, but it would be a lot easier for both our teams if you just took your Squad and come to stay in our HQ for a little while. I promise it won't be for long, but it is important that Eren learns the way the formation works and what each colored smoke means and how to horse ride" answered Erwin.

"Alright, but we need room for 9 people and a dog" stated the Colonel.

"A dog?" Erwin seemed puzzled.

"I'm not going anywhere without Second Lieutenant Black Hayate" answered Roy. Riza smiled.


	3. Blue black

"Holly Walls, Ed, will you stop moving?" asked Winry, pushing Edward back on his pillows.

"But it hurts!" he answered, looking away.

"Well, I wonder whose fault is that your arm is broken again!" she wined

"Maybe it's the constructor's poor excuse of a work" murmured the boy.

Riza grabbed the flying screwdriver and closed the door behind her.

"Pack up you two, we're getting transferred. And report in the main Hall immediately" she ordered.

"Transferred? Where?" asked Ed

"To the Scouts' HQ" answered the Lieutenant.

"To do what?" it was Winry's turn to ask

"Another mission for the Birds. The Colonel is doing an old friend a favor" Riza tossed the screwdriver to Ed and got out of the room without further talk.

Ten minutes later, Winry and Edward were getting in line between Alphonse and Kain. Colonel Mustang entered the room, followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye. Everyone saluted.

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Major Alphonse Elric, Major Edward Elric, Head Engineer Winry Rockbell and Sergeant Kain Fuery, you seven along with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and me are getting transferred to the Scouting Legion's HQ. The mission is simple. Yesterday, Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouting Corps took under his custody a Titan-Shifter. A Titan-Shifter is a human who has the ability to turn into a Titan at will. I know how that sounds. He could betray us, lead us into a trap or lead us nowhere. Your job isn't to concern about these questions. Your job is to examine and study Eren Jaeger. Report everything to Lieutenant Hawkeye. This is the best lead we have had so far about the Titans. I expect you to be flawless in your job. Especially the Elrics. Prepare your horses, we're leaving at dawn. Dismissed" he announced

Back into the boy's dormitory, Winry was helping Ed pack up his automail equipment correctly. Havoc lighted a cigarette and looked at them

"Hey, Rockbell, how come girls get to come into the boy's room while we can't?" he asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth

"Because we're not perverted monsters like you" she answered and closed the tool case.

"So that's a no for the date?" he asked again, a little disappointed.

"Jean, we're at war! We don't have time for fluff and candles! Besides, you're not my type" she answered and got up.

For the next half an hour, Breda and Fuery were trying to make Havoc stop crying and mumbling:

"I'm a total looser, I'll never settle down, no girls like me, just give me to a Titan and get it over with"

The journey to the Scouts' HQ was long and tiring, but everyone forgot about the countless hours of horse riding when the castle revealed itself from among the threes. It was a giant building with many towers and wooden windows and the emblem of the Scouting Legion hanging above the main gate. They crossed the wooden bridge and left their horses at the stables, where Cadets with brushes and buckets with water were waiting to take care of the animals. Roy led his Squad to the front door, where Commander Erwin was waiting with Squad Leader Levi Ackerman and Squad Leader Zoe Hanji. After Erwin and Roy formally shook hands, Roy started talking.

"Squad Leader Hanji, Squad Leader Ackerman, these are my men.  
Sergeant Kain Fuery, Mechanics and Communication Specialist. He's the one responsible for every call and transmission from and for my Unit.  
Second Lieutenant Vato Falman, Information Specialist. His memory skills are extraordinary. He will answer any question in detail.  
Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Investigation Specialist. He speaks many languages and is an expert at gathering information, no matter how difficult the case may be.  
Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Officer-In-Charge. The most loyal of my men, he organizes the group and is left in charge when I am not present.  
Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Adjutant. She is a weapon specialist and an excellent sniper. She is also my right hand. She follows me everywhere and knows me better than I know myself.  
Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Recruited a year ago, his right hand and left leg are automail due to an accident he had when he was younger. He can perform Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle, something very rare and valuable.  
Major Alphonse Elric, the Blood Sealed Alchemist. Our newest member and brother to Fullmetal, Alphonse can transfer a fragment of his soul to any empty object and make it move at will.  
Winry Rockbell, Head Engineer for Automail. She created Edward's automail. She has a small group of apprentices back at HQ, but she is the only one who can fix Edward's arm and leg should they break.  
My name is Roy Mustang, other known as the Flame Alchemist and I am Colonel and Commander of this Unit. We are here to stay for a few weeks. Nice to meet you"

After showed to their rooms, the Dogs were called to the Mess Hall to meet Eren Jaeger. He was sitting on the table and looked really nervous.

"Everyone, this is Eren Jaeger, the Titan-Shifter. You can ask him questions and examine him freely. Just ask us if you need anything" said Erwin

"That last part won't be necessary. We already brought anything we may need" answered Hawkeye. Indeed, Falman and Breda were both holding notebooks and pencils and everyone else was observing Eren with a deep interest.

And he told them his story from the beginning. How he saw the Colossal and the Armored destroying Wall Maria, how the Titans entered Shinganshina, how he lost his mother and how he, Mikasa and Armin got away and decided to join the army. Roy could tell that Mikasa Ackerman was very protective over Eren and Armin was the voice of reason the young Shifter would always listen to no matter what the circumstances. He also understood that this trio would be essential for any progress humanity was going to make. He was observing his team and thinking of these thoughts when Erwin stood next to him.

"How can this boy be the answer to all of our problems, Commander?" asked the raven-haired man. Erwin sighed deeply.

"I don't know if he's the answer, my friend, but he's the only queue I've had in my fifteen years in the Scouts and five years as Commander"

"It's not just that, is it now?" Roy stared at his friend. Erwin looked back at him, blue-black orbs staring into bright azure ones.

"Why don't we take our tea, shall we? In my office" the Commander turned around and walked down the hallway to his chambers. Roy followed him, after a brief glance he gave to his Squad. Falman was now questioning Eren.


	4. Tea and Revolution

"No! Absolutely not! Revolution? A revolution, Erwin? You can't be serious! Please, tell me you're joking" Roy kept looking at his friend. They were sitting face to face in Erwin's office. Between them, there was a pair of tea cups and a pot, along with milk and sugar cubs.

Erwin looked back into the Colonel's eyes, steadily, with a smirk on his face. Roy's eyes were wide open in indignation. When he realized the Commander would not back away, he got up.

"Damn it Erwin! We are trying to survive, find a way to eliminate the Titans, the creatures that threaten to ravage mankind, and you want to bring down the King?! Our doom is literally scratching on our door and you seek power? I thought we joined this damn pathetic piece of a mess they dare to call Army to give humanity a chance, not to become strong and powerful!" he yelled

"Don't you ever say I am not devoted to my oaths again!" shouted Erwin and got up too, dropping his chair on the move "I am not going to bring down the King so that I can become King instead, I will do it to install democracy! Unlike you! You are the one who wants to become the Furor, top of the Birds! You are the one who seeks power and might for himself! Can't you see? We are trapped inside a prison we built ourselves, under the command of those supposed to take care of us, when the problem, the real problem is them, not the Titans! The fact alone that I needed to get through trial to take the boy under my custody is clear proof that they don't want us to learn! Where does the King live? In the inner of the Wall, in the middle of the formation, the safest place there is, while simple people risk their lives every day, only by living literally next to the Titans! Well, I am done watching lives go for nothing, serving masters who only need devoted sheep they can manipulate at will! I am going to build a new world, Roy. And you need to decide if you want to be a part of it. And learn that, if you dare to stand in my way, you are going to perish. I am going to overcome every single obstacle they throw in my way. So you're either with me, or against me" Erwin's chest was moving fast, short of breath. The Commander grabbed his jacket from the back of his fallen chair, wore it and headed out of the room, banging the door behind him.

"Damn it!" yelled Roy and kicked the tea table, dropping everything on the floor, braking the porcelain.

"So, how did he take it?" asked Levi, sitting down next to the Commander. It was dark now, no clouds in the sky, and a slim, dying moon among the bright stars. Erwin had spent the whole afternoon on the rooftop of the West tower of the HQ, throwing pebbles and thinking. Levi decided to check on him when it started getting dark.

"Not good. He thinks I want to become King" answered the blond man with a sharp voice, throaty after hours of silence.

"Tch. "Pretty damn ironic accusation, coming from this particular asshole" noticed Levi "Isn't Mustang the douche who wanted to become Head of the Dogs?" asked the Lance Corporal

"Yes"

Erwin shook his head.

"He doesn't get it"

"I don't think he doesn't understand. We can all understand why you would want to risk your fucking head with such a stupid action. I think he's scared" answered Levi calmly. Erwin looked at him, puzzled.

"Scared?"

"If you ask me, he is afraid of what would follow this madness. He shits his pants in the thought of how all this could tumble to the ground and on the shitheads who planned it. He just wants to keep his fucking position and get higher and higher in time. He's an egocentric piece of shit" he concluded.

Erwin thought of it. If he took the swearing out, Levi had a good point. Could Roy be afraid? Was that even possible for the Flame Alchemist? It could be. In times of despair, people tend to look for the safest path, they don't dare. He was a fool to believe his friend would blindly follow him. Roy had a strong personality, he wasn't made to obey, he was made to order. This whole idea was translated as a suicidal attempt to him. Levi was right. Roy Mustang was afraid. He was afraid he would be ruled over, even when he had given his soul to the cause.

"You are absolutely right" he exclaimed and got up. Levi hissed.

"Tch. Of course I am, you shithead. I am always right" he answered

"Yeah, about that…" Erwin started protesting, but he left his sentence in half as he tripped and found himself just a second later hanging from the roof, ten meters from the ground.

"You shouldn't say mean things, Commander. Whoever the fuck is our God, he just punished you" he heard Levi's voice from above and bit his lip in order not to yell even worse things at his Lance Corporal.

Erwin found Roy sitting on front of the big fireplace in the Mess Hall, staring into the flames, thinking. He thought it best he made his presence known before approaching. So he walked into the room and closed the big wooden door behind him with noise. Roy heard that. He got up, turned around and headed towards Erwin. The Commander opened his mouth to talk, but he was interrupted by Roy's fist, which hit him on the face and made him trip and make a few steps back to regain his balance. He shook his head to understand what had just happened and brought his finger to his nose. A river of blood was running from it. Great.

"You ignorant fool!" yelled Roy and punched him again. The hit found Erwin on the cheek, filling his mouth with the metallic taste of blood.

"How could you think I was against you, huh?" continued the Colonel, punching again. This time, Erwin raised his arm in time, avoiding the hit, but a second punch found him on the chest, pushing him a few more steps towards the door and leaving him breathless.

"I am your friend, you pig! I would follow you right into the open mouth of a Titan, if that was your command! How could you say such things for your best damn friend!?" Roy placed both of his hands on Erwin's shoulders and forcefully pushed him on the door. The Commander's back made an awful loud noise as it hit on the wood and the blond man moaned in pain. Roy stuck his face just an inch away from Erwin's and looked into the sapphire eyes for an answer. The Commander gasped and looked back at his friend.

"I'm… I'm sorry…?" he managed to say. Roy's expression changed. His face was now yelling "what-the-fuck-man-is-that-all-you-have-to-say?!". Then he let Erwin go. The Commander slid down the door and sat on the floor, wiping the blood from his nose and spitting saliva mixed with blood from his mouth. Roy sat down next to him, his back against the wood, staring at the other side of the room with the same expression on his face.

"Don't ever do this again" the raven-haired man said

"Agreed" answered Erwin, trying to understand if his top right fang was broken or not.


	5. Broken Wings

Two weeks had passed since that night. Erwin and Roy were obviously acting differently, more officially. Everyone had noticed and Ed's and Eren's favorite game was trying to guess what had occurred between their superiors, something that was connecting their odd behavior and Erwin's broken nose. But, of course, their conclusion was a fight over some girl or something. When Riza caught them guessing at dinner one night, they abandoned the game immediately.

Mustang Unit had now everything they needed to create a file for Eren. Well, almost everything. They hadn't seen him in action yet. Roy hoped he could do that at the upcoming expedition, but his plan failed when, two days before the mission's official start, he received a letter from the Bluebirds' HQ that said the Furor wanted to talk to him. Both Roy and Erwin knew the file of Eren was useless if the Dogs didn't know how he was acting under pressure or in battle. So the Colonel came up with the obvious, yet his least favorite option: he gave Ed and Al to Riza and told her to follow the expedition while he would return to Hermiha and see what the Furor wanted with him. The night before the expedition's start, Roy visited his friend at his office and had one last talk with him. Before he left, he turned to Erwin.

"Do me a favor, old friend. Take care of her. She's the most precious thing I have. Don't let some bastard Titan take her away" he said. His voice was pleading.

"Don't worry, Roy. I won't let anything bad happen to her, that's a promise" answered the Commander. He then raised his right arm, his hand forming a fist. Roy did the same and they crossed their arms together. After that, the Colonel left. He would begin his trip at dawn.

"Onward!" yelled the Commander of the Survey Corps and the gate opened. The formation started galloping out in the open territory of the Titans, already counting their dead people, men and women, sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, husbands and wives who wouldn't make it back. Neither alive nor dead.

On the very same second Erwin was ordering his soldiers to march to their death, Roy Mustang was running to the opposite direction with Fuery, Falman, Breda and Havoc. They were heading back to their base. Roy heard the battle cry of his friend and kicked his horse to run faster. He should have been there, galloping with all those soldiers out of the Walls. He felt a pinch in his heart, thinking of what could happen to his Lieutenant. No. She was strong. She would make it back. She had to.

The Mustang Unit arrived at the Birds' HQ early that afternoon and Roy presented immediately to the Furor. He knocked the door of his superior's office and entered when he was granted permission to. He saluted.

"At ease, Colonel" said Furor King Bradley. He was at his late fifties, with dark hair and mustache and only one eye. He lost the other many years ago, when he was still a Cadet and he found himself engaged with three Titans at the same time. He was the best soldier Mustang knew.

"Have a sit, would you like some tea?" offered Bradley.

"No, thank you" answered Roy and sat on a chair in front of the Furor's office.

"Well, I heard you were away the past fifteen days. Did you have fun?" asked the one-eyed man

"I was collecting information on a very valuable subject, sir. Cadet Eren Jaeger. Age 15. He is a Titan Shifter. It means he can transmute into a fifteen meter class Titan. We are old friends with Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps. As we speak, a team of three of my best men follows the Scouts on their 57th Expedition beyond the Walls to observe Jaeger in battle" he informed his superior. The Furor got up and looked out of the window behind the office.

"And the reason you didn't inform me you would act this way is…?"

Roy hesitated. The truth is he didn't tell his superiors about Eren because he wanted to make sure it was something important, or they wouldn't let him examine the case. He also didn't trust Bradley. He had heard he didn't become the Furor because he was an honorable man. There was blood, poison and scandal behind his sudden rise on top of the Bluebirds. Roy wasn't sure he wanted him to know so much about something that could get them out of their difficult position.

"I needed to take the chance, sir, the Scouts would leave in two weeks from the day their Commander proposed to me the job and the paperwork needs time, time we can't afford to lose. I apologize, it won't happen again" Roy said instead of expressing his thoughts. He had no idea where did all this bullshit come from. But the Furor seemed to believe it and nodded.

"I am certain of it. Now, you have sworn to obey the military, is that correct. Colonel?" asked Bradley. Roy didn't like the question, but he gave the correct answer.

"Yes, sir"

"Then perhaps you can tell me all you know about the Titan Shifter. Not now. I want a report on my  
desk by midnight. And, as far as it concerns your oaths, I want Eren Jaeger under my custody as soon as he sets foot on the inner of the Walls. This is an order"

Roy saluted and got up.

"Do I have permission to leave, sir?" he asked

"Permission granted, Colonel" answered the Furor. Roy saluted again and left the room. He returned to his office, where he found the rest of his team waiting for him. He hit his fit on his desk.

"Damn it!" he yelled

"Take it easy, boss. Lieutenant Hawkeye won't be pleased if she learns you broke the table while she was away" said Havoc from his chair, blowing a path of smoke from his mouth

"Bradley wants Eren!" Roy confessed

The team stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at him, panicked.

"We have to inform the Commander" suggested Breda. Roy nodded.

"Yes. Sergeant Fuery, I need you to send a message to the Commander, explaining the situation. Send a pigeon" ordered the Colonel. Kain saluted and left the room to prepare and send the message. Roy turned to Vato.

"Falman, I need you to write a report about Eren. Be careful, don't include that he can transmute at will nor how he does it. Exclude anything important that can be excluded. The less the Furor knows, the best it will be for all of us"

"Yes sir!" said Falman and chose a few papers from a folder next to him.

"Breda, I need you to learn how much does the Furor know about what we've been doing the last fifteen days. Report back and tell everything you've learnt to Falman, so that he doesn't exclude something the Bradley already knows" continued the Colonel. Breda nodded and left too. Roy turned to his last man.

"Havoc, I need you to be prepared. You have Lieutenant Hawkeye's position while she's away" he ordered. Jean nodded.

Roy didn't sleep that night. He didn't even take off his clothes. It must have been three or four in the morning when he saw the chariot entering the main gate. Edward Elric jumped off of it, along with one of Erwin's men. He was yelling something. Roy quickly got out of his room and ran down and out. He approached the chariot.

"Colonel! Colonel!" he heard the Elric yelling

"What is it Edward, what's wrong?" he asked, still running towards him

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye, sir! She's hurt!" answered the boy.


	6. Tin Man

Erwin knocked the door of the infirmary at the Bluebirds' HQ very gently. He got no answer, but he opened the door and got in, then closed it behind him. Riza Hawkeye was lying on a bed, eyes closed, a bloody piece of cloth covering her right side, where the three had sliced her skin through. Roy was sitting next to her, his forehead placed on the small space next to her left arm. He looked as if he was praying for her. She had her eyes shut and she was pale as the sheets of the bed she was lying upon. Erwin walked slowly next to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. Roy raised his head and got up. He grabbed Erwin's bolo tie and dragged him out of the room. He pushed him against the wall like he had done two and a half weeks ago and stuck his face just an inch away from his.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to the ground" he whispered. Erwin stared into  
Roy's cold eyes.

"I don't have one" he answered.

"You promised you'd take care of her. You promised you wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. And now she's dying. She's dying, Erwin! Where were you when that happened? I want to know, I have the right to know! Why didn't you protect her?" Roy continued without mercy.

"We were separated, she was alright the last time I saw her and then I lost her in the woods. When we retreated, I counted the wounded and… and that's when I saw her" Erwin's voice was pleading for forgiveness. Roy let go of him, turned around and entered Riza's room, closing the door behind him, leaving his friend out of this.

The door of the training room squeaked slightly as she opened it. She walked in and closed it silently behind her. He hadn't noticed her yet. He had his back turned towards her, his fists hitting on the sac covering her movements' noises. He was wearing a t-shirt, shorts and he was barefoot. Around his fists, he had applied lines of white cloth to keep his fingers from bleeding from the punching. She could see every muscle pulling, drops of sweat running down his arms, his legs, the back of his neck. He stopped hitting the boxing sac and whipped the sweat away from his face with a small towel he had hanging around his neck. He turned around and saw her.

"Riza" he called her name

"Hi Erwin" she greeted him with a low, weak voice. She had her jacket just thrown on her shoulders  
and was squeezing a clean bandage on her wound to keep it from bleeding. She was standing with her back against the wall and seemed ready to pass out any moment. Erwin made two more steps towards her and started undoing the cloth layers on his hands.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You just opened your eyes, you need to recover" he noticed. She nodded.

"I know. But I wanted to thank you" she answered

"Thank me?"

"Yes, for saving me"

Erwin chuckled.

"I didn't save you. I lost you. I deserve but your gratitude" he said.

"Don't let Roy get to you. He's overprotective with his officers" she answered

"I don't think his behavior has to do with his protectiveness over his officers"  
Riza blushed and looked away.

"Do you know why Roy joined the Birds instead of the Scouts? Do you know why he learnt alchemy? Do you know why he came to your father?" he asked

"No" she whispered

"Because of you" he replied. Riza looked at him again. His eyes were tearful.

"Roy and I, we had sworn we would be best friends. We had sworn we wouldn't allow anyone to get between us. But everything changed when you came along. You were one year younger in training, but an exceptional trainee. We both admired you. Roy and I wanted to join the Scouts. But he learnt you were joining the Birds because of your father. And that's when he decided to learn alchemy. He did it to be with you. We both… wanted you. But he was in position to make the ultimate sacrifice to be with you. He learnt Flame Alchemy from your father. I know how he read the art from your naked body. I wish I could have been the one to do that, not him. I wish I could have been the one to unlock your secrets, explore your treasures. But it was him. It was always him. You swore loyalty to him, not me. You gave your secret to him, not me. You devoted yourself to him, not me. If only you could know how much I wanted you… I still do" he made a few more steps towards her weak shape. He was taller than her. Much taller. He looked deep into her hazel eyes, trying to read the answer to all that he had just revealed to her. But he could only read one emotion: pity. He didn't know why. But it was there. Did she pity him? Did she pity herself? Did she pity Roy? He could not know. The only thing he could think of was her lips, half open, ready to say something but not being able to find what. So he slowly bent his head down, in a desperate attempt to close the gap between them, to make his craziest and yet more desirable fantasy true. He wanted to kiss her. Oh, how much did he want to feel her lips, to plant a kiss there, mark his territory with passionate bites. And he was close. Very close, closer than he'd ever been before. For a moment, a delightful, perfect moment, he almost felt her lips upon his. But his utopia was shattered into pieces when she turned her head away, leaving him cold and lonely.

"I… I have to go" she murmured and reached the door, just to disappear behind it. She left, evaporated along with Erwin's dream of kissing her at last. No. How foolish of him to believe he could concur her before he could. How arrogant of him to think even for a moment that he could leave a hot mark on her with his kiss. No. She was his, Roy's and Roy's alone. She was his most priceless possession. The Commander was but an outsider, someone who didn't belong there. He sat on the floor, with his back against the wall and let his tears flow hot. He cried silently for his long lost love, a love he never had to lose. But he still hurt deep down his core. He still wanted her desperately. And he could never have her. And so he cried his loss. He cried for Riza.

He wandered in the enemy's territory like a ghost for two more days, just to make sure she would make it. He couldn't stay more, couldn't stand the sight of his best friend taking care of the only woman he had ever loved so much. He was so focused on his loss that he didn't realize the Birds were mourning another casualty. He only realized it when he heard Winry and Ed talking at dinner the last night before his departure.

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll find a way to make things right" she was trying to comfort him. He was crying.

"No… it's my fault, Winry! I lost him from my sight, turned around to help Hawkeye, and the next moment, he was almost lost. He was fighting for his life! Because I didn't take care of him!" replied Edward.

Erwin, who had overheard the conversation, turned towards Havoc.

"What happened back there?" he asked. Jean took a deep breath through his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his mouth before he answered

"After the female Titan attacked you, the formation split up. Ed and Al stayed with the Lieutenant and got lost in the woods. Edward tried to help Riza when the Aberrant hot her and threw her on the three, but when he returned to his brother, he found him bleeding to death with both his arms and both his legs consumed by a Titan. Edward saved Alphonse's soul by transmuting his metal flask into a box and sealing his brother's soul in it with his own blood. Alphonse is alive, but he's missing his body. Edward blames himself" answered the Second Lieutenant.

Erwin didn't finish eating. He got up and headed to his room to pack up his things. Riza was wounded and Alphonse Elric had lost his body because of him. He prepared his horse and left in the middle of the night, not leaving anything behind.


End file.
